Amnesia Halloween
by iCumFawked
Summary: Kin and Kir decide to go to the Okumura's to celebrate Halloween. However, when they find theirselves in the dorm, everything's a maze, rooms won't open and it's completely dark, will their fandom over PewDiePie rescue them when they meet a few allies on the way?/Characters are from Twins of Princes, plot is based on PewDiePie Amnesia YukiRin MephyAmai, Fan Children, M- Small smut


Rin, Yukio, Ryuki, Yuuno, Night, Kimi, Mephisto and Amaimon sat at the kitchen table in the old boy's dorm.

"Okay, so who wants to be the Stephano?"

Noticing no one raised their hand, Ryuki raised his and smiled, "I will."

Rin nodded and wrote it down on his notepad.

"Bro?"

Everyone shouted at once, "Yukio!"

Said man jumped and looked at everyone, "Excuse me?"

Kimi laughed, "You're perfect height, Yukio, you _have_ to be the Bro!"

The brunette face palmed, "Fine, I will be him."

Rin giggled and wrote down his lovers name next to 'Bro' on the notepad.

"All right, there's no question about this, Kimi, you'll have to be Jennifer."

Kimi huffed and nodded, "All right, then dad _has_ to be the knights, Rin!"

Night jumped and looked at his daughter, "Just why do I have to be them?!"

"'Cause dad you are a good height for the knight armor and obviously Kin yells he doesn't trust you when he sleep walks"

The demon glared daggers at his daughter while Kimi just shrugged.

"You know it's true when he watches too much Pewdiepie Amnesia."

"Sadly."

Rin giggled again and wrote down Kimi next to Jennifer and Night next to Knights. (_A/N: Yes, pun intended xD)_

"Now it's the barrels, Mr. Chair, and Piggy."

"I will be Mr. Chair."

Rin looked over at his younger son and nodded, "All right. Do you guys mind if I be piggy?"

The chairman shook his head, "It's fine with me."

The Knight smiled and wrote his and his brothers' names down in the notepad.

* * *

Rin hummed while unbuttoning his brother's shirt.

Looking back at the photo on his laptop every now and then to get things precise, Rin took off his brother's jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

Yukio bit his lower lip and turned his face to the side, trying his hardest to keep himself calm.

Rin grabbed a liner pen from the grocery bag and got on his toes to reach his lover's eyes and forehead. After the lines were done on the younger's eyes, the hybrid dropped down to the brunette's thigh and drew a thin stitch mark along it.

Finally, the shorter male grabbed the hem of his brother's boxers and yanked them down, only to be faced with a hard on directly in his face. Azure eyes widened and Rin looked up at the embarrassed brunette.

"Y-Yukio…"

Said man didn't bother looking at his brother.

"_Just give him a blow job and get it over with! Jesus!"_

Both hybrids jumped, hearing their son's baritone voice. Azure eyes flicked back up to the blacked out ones and Rin smiled.

"Ah! R-Rin!"

Said man kept sucking roughly, massaging his balls.

"S-stop this!"

As his wish came true, Rin dropped his brother's hard on, rubbing his hand on the wet organ now.

"Just cum."

The satanic spawn trailed kisses from his perfect V that was at his bones to his pubic hair.

"Ngh! Haah! Rin, please!"

"Don't trying to fuck me, Yukio. We have people still here."

Gasping, the brunette dipped his head back and grabbed fistfuls of his lover's cerulean hair. Rin opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, waiting for his brother's sperm to land in his cavern.

Finally, semen splat against Rin's lips, tongue, chin and in his mouth. The elder twin hummed and licked his lips, satisfied in the taste like always. The smaller man stood up and placed his lips gently against his brother's pair.

* * *

"Stop getting it in my mouth, Yuuno!"

Said boy screamed, "I'm not trying to! Stop fucking yelling at me! And Mephisto, I swear, if you don't stop molesting me, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Ryuki looked at the tears forming in his brother's eyes. He knew Yuuno didn't like people yelling at him, and with Mephisto doing…whatever he was to him wasn't helping at all.

Yuuno placed down the small brush and huffed before walking away quickly. Ryuki bit his lip and stood up before running after his brother.

Finding him finally, Ryuki walked over to the brunette quietly. Grabbing a stool, the elder twin sat next to his brother and frowned at the younger covering his face.

"Yuuno…look, I'm sorry for snapping. I…I just…I don't know, but I didn't mean it, I didn't try, I'm sorry."

The brunette nodded and wiped his eyes, messing up his makeup. Ryuki frowned and hugged his brother, being careful of his own makeup so gold wouldn't smear on his brother's skin.

* * *

Glaring at herself in the mirror, Kimi tied up her hair a ponytail, spraying it a dark shade of grey, coughing from the colored spray.

After finished, Rin put more mascara on her long eyelashes.

"Gah! Why am I the whore?!"

Rin laughed, "Babe, you don't know what _I_ have to do!"

Kimi laughed, imagining the elder demon doing a 'Piggy slide' on her brother and Kir.

The Knight rolled his pink colored eyes, knowing what the werewolf was thinking.

"Take the fucking cigar, Mephisto and wear the shades!"

Both Kimi and Rin jumped hearing Yukio yell.

"Yukio! Chill out before I do a Piggy slide on you!"

Said man grumbled, "Then get these on him!"

Amaimon sat on his lover's lap and pouted, "Aniue, if you wear them, I'll give you a gift once we get home~"

Mephisto's face flushed red at his brother's teasing. The chairman huffed and took the cigar and black sun glasses.

Yukio huffed; he knew Mephisto's pain, knowing his lover does the same to him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Monaka led Kir and Kin to the old dorm and let them in before locking it and seeing Mitzi at the corner of the dormitory.

"Come on!"

The woman jogged towards the younger female and she was led to the back of the dormitory to a ladder up to the roof.

Once up, the girls giggled, waiting to hear the screams of the two furries.

* * *

The two males searched the kitchen, looking for a light source.

"Ah! Found a lantern!"

Kin looked back at the neko and saw him swishing his black tail back and forth.

"Does it have oil in it?"

"I dunno, lemme check."

Turning the knob of the lantern, a flick of fire blew in the lantern. Kir smiled triumphantly and Kin found a few jars of oil.

"In case we lose light."

The neko nodded and held the lantern so he could see, "Hey! Note!"

Kin grabbed it and read it.

_Welcome to this old dormitory._

_Be careful travelling in here, monsters can be at your every corner! Just like the one behind you!_

Both males jumped and turned around quickly, only to meet darkness.

_Ah, just kidding. Have fun, and don't get trapped!_

Both boys gulped and began walking closely to each other.

Soon, a pale manikin flew out of one of the dorms.

Both boys screamed in sync, "HOLY SHIT! TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS! _FUCK!_"

White eyes immediately turned into purple, meaning Kir was _terrified_. Kin leaned down to see through the dorm that threw the manikin. Seeing nothing, the werewolf took hasty steps towards the room and creaked it open, seeing a room filled with knight statues.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU!"

Kir and Kin started throwing the heads everywhere. Night swore mentally and ducked his head, seeing that his son almost took off his own head. The demon fell on top of the small neko's tail, making Kir squeal out in pain.

"Ouch! Fucker!"

Kir kicked the hiding Knight in armor in his stomach, making him almost wail out it pain.

Both Knights ran towards the desk, seeing a key and note.

_DON'T TRUST THEM! EVER!_

"WE FUCKING WON'T!"

After the exorcists have left, Night curled up into fetal position, holding his sides.

"One sheep…two sheep…three sheep…four sheep…five- GODDAMN IT! IT HURTS!"

* * *

Kin and Kir kept walking, trying to fit the key through the dorm rooms, which never worked.

Soon, they finally found a room that the key fit into. Ryuki and Yuuno's room.

Looking in, the demons gasped, seeing what was in front of them.

A man with a pink ripped shirt, ripped pink jeans, dirtied and bloody skin, pink hair and pink eyes.

"Piggy…?"

"Yeee~ I'm pumped!"

Both boys squealed, "PIGGY!"

Rin chuckled mentally and, knowing the floor was waxed for him, slid on his side across the floor.

"Piggy slide~"

Kir nearly fainted when Rin had landed near his feet, "P-Piggy…~ I LOVE YOU~!"

Rin spread his legs up in the air, "Just take me Kir, just _take me_!"

Kin face palmed and looked around for a note. Finding one after Rin's molesting, Kin read it, scared, watching out in case the demon would pull his pants down again.

_Piggy's pumped!_

_Hope Piggy helped you find this otherwise, the Bro will take care of him~ (A/N: Remember, Yukio's the Bro xD)_

_And if you're not Kin, you probably found the key under the paper._

"Wait, what?"

The werewolf looked behind the sheet of paper and found a golden key taped under it. The blonde face palmed again and took it off, feeling the demon in disguise rub against his inner thigh.

"Piggy, I love you, but we can't be together, I'm sorry. It just won't work out this way."

After that said, Kin was about to leave until Kir grabbed his wrist. The small neko looked at the werewolf with saddened aqua eyes.

"I wanna take him!"

The younger groaned, "Fine, but I don't want him molesting me! Keep him with you!"

Kir's eyes turned a bright green and he nodded rapidly, dragging the elder demon along with him.

* * *

Walking, along the halls, Kir fell and saw a girl in fetal position, looking like she was sleeping. She was completely dressed in black, a black ponytail and a _lot_ of makeup.

The girl opened her eyes groggily and she jumped in her brother's arms squealing, making her voice go two pitches higher.

"Kin~ I love you~"

"J-Jennifer?"

Kimi giggled and nuzzled against her brother's neck hesitantly. Rin clasped a clawed hand on his mouth, sustaining his laugh and flicked his pink eyes away from the werewolf.

The female looked up, her grey eyes locking with her brother's loving blue ones.

"Can I come with you~? I love you~"

Kin face palmed, "A-as long as you don't molest me like Piggy."

Grey eyes sparkled and the younger nodded, "Promise!"

* * *

The now quartet kept walking until the lantern burned out.

"Kin! Give me oil!"

Said man grabbed out the large container of oil in his bag and ran over to him until he tripped over something and almost spilled the oil until Kir caught it with his tail.

"Jesus!"

"Sorry! I tripped on something! Get the lantern working so we can see!"

Kir nodded, "Hold on! It's almost filled!"

The lantern was now full and the flame flickered immediately. The neko turned and held the lantern in front of him and Kin, only meeting…

"BARRELS!"

Barrels. Their most hated thing of all. The two exorcists ran up and kicked the wooden cylinders, watching them roll.

Out came a voice singing, "They see me rollin'~ They hatin'~" _(A/N: This was Mephisto xD Cat-Tastic-Luv wanted him to sing it and I swear I made her so fucking happy when I showed this part xD)_

Kir cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Kin, who shook his head and face palmed.

"Nothing's fucking normal…everything I know, is a fucking lie."

The neko giggled and grabbed the younger's hand, dragging him down the hall until they heard a load groan.

Both boys trembled and got closer together.

"W-what was that?"

The blonde shook his head, "I-I don't know…"

Soon, out came a grunt who was about seven feet tall. (_A/N: I accidentally made Yukio 6'7…I didn't know his height back then when I started Twins of Princes…so he's really tall xD)_

He had scars on his eyes, a stitch mark on his leg. His finger nails on his left hand were longer than a certain family's-both boys new-nails and were painted a coal color. His entire body was wrapped black thread, stopping at his feet, making him look like he was wearing boots. His thigh was covered in fur, also covering his genital area. His left leg had a V shape cut going into the wrap while his right leg was completely covered in fresh blood. Though, it wasn't obvious, he had a mask on, making his mouth seem stretched out with very few teeth in.

Both males were shaking in terror while the two behind them were shaking from containing their laughter.

Blacked-out eyes open and the grunt smiled.

"Hey there cheese tits, now give me a kiss!" _(A/N: This line is actually used, Pewdiepie made it for him xD and it's like my favourite line from the Bro xD.)_

Both boys screamed, piercing Kimi's ears from the sync of them. The demons began running, with the lantern out of oil again.

"AH! FUCK I CAN'T SEE!"

Kin's slit eyes grew and the demon wrapped his tail around the lantern, grabbing Kin's and Rin's hands.

"Piggy, grab Jennifer!"

Rin gripped a hold of the younger's hand and felt himself being dragged.

Keeping himself acting, he yelled, "K-Kir!"

The groaning came closer to the four and the two boys were screaming again.

"PENIS!"

All demons kept running until they fell on top of something.

"Uwaa!"

The boy on the floor moaned from the pain and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ow…"

All demons looked at the boy in front of him.

He had messy brunette hair, brown eyes with black framed glasses on over them and he was pale. He wore a green beret, a white dress shirt with a green sweater vest over top, black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Kin, Kir?"

Both boys' eyes widened, "Mr. Chair?"

Said boy smiled, "Hey guys!"

Rin chuckled and immediately sat on his son, "Hey there Mr. Chair, it's been a while, don't ya think? You just love it when I slide on you, don't ya? Yee, I'm pumped~"

Yuuno blushed and looked away from his mother.

"Piggy, please stop this…It's bad enough Stephano's placed on me, I don't need you doing this to me too."

The elder was about to grind himself against his son's leg until he heard another groan, both boys almost screamed again until Kimi grabbed their mouths.

"He doesn't know we're here, so hush!"

Both boys nodded and Yuuno whispered, "Chair mode guys!"

The elder whispered, "Now?"

The brunette smiled, "Trust me, I've been known to keep him stalled, just trust me guys."

Everyone nodded and whispered in sync, "Chair mode, activate!"

Everyone crouched down and had their arms spread in front of them, ninety degrees with a poker face on. Luckily, everyone had great balance, especially Kir. _(A/N: Kir's a huge klutz xD)_

The grunt peaked over the corridor and frowned.

"Where are you cheese tits?"

Rin, Yuuno and Kimi almost fell from their laughter getting to them. They never knew Yukio would _dare_ try saying that. But here he was, Yukio Okumura saying 'cheese tits' as a nickname to the two demons.

Soon, the demon left, leaving the group in chair mode until Yuuno stood up, helping everyone to their feet.

"Come on, I know the way out of here!"

White eyes changed colors into a very bold green and sparkled along with the younger's blue ones.

"Really?! Show us, Mr. Chair!"

Said boy smiled and walked forward, leading the four to a room. The brunette turned around.

"You guys have a key, right?"

The boys nodded and handed the demon the golden key they got from finding Piggy. Yuuno took the key and inserted it through the hole of the knob and turned it until they heard a click, leading into another groan.

"AH! FUCK, IN!"

Everyone ran in, hearing fast taps run around the dormitory, causing Rin, Yuuno, and Kimi to almost laugh again.

The two furries looked in front of them and saw a man, completely golden, clothed in golden Arabian clothes with a golden sword in its holster.

"STEPHANO?!"

The tall demon jumped at the scream and yelled at the group in a thick Italian accent.

"Jesus Christ you guys are slow!"

"STEPHANO!"

The two males ran up and hugged the man in disguise.

"Ugh! Ellos Kin and Kir, now fucking drop me, you pussies." _(A/N: I really don't like the word 'pussies/pussy' but I only used it because that's usually what Pewdiepie makes Stephano say. Realize this is all Pewdiepie fandom with my story.)_

"So mean…!"

The door slammed open, revealing two males with dark brunette hair in shades with cigars in their mouths and they were dressed sloppily in brown business suits. Night limped in with his helmet back on and Yukio stood there, smirking at everyone in the room.

"BARRELS! I DON'T FUCING TRUST Y- PENIS!"

Everyone finally lost cover and began laughing heartily.

"Happy Halloween, guys!"

The two raised their eyebrows confusingly, "What?"

First, Ryuki wiped his sleeve on his face, getting rid of the yellow face paint then he took out his contacts, revealing his half colored eyes.

"I was Stephano, guys. Ellos."

The Yuuno smiled, taking off his beret then took out his contacts.

"I was Mr. Chair. Chair mode activate~"

Kimi took off her sweatshirt and took out her own contacts.

"I was Jennifer. I love you~"

Night took off his helmet, revealing his soft features with his bangs clinging onto his face.

"Don't trust me? Yeah, I understand now. I apologize for the tail incident."

Kir shook his head, "I'm sorry for kicking you and probably breaking, fracturing or bruising your ribs, I have rough kicks."

Night smiled, "it's okay."

Mephisto and Amaimon took off their glasses and wigs, revealing their true colored hair and their crooked eyes.

"We were barrels. They see me rollin'~"

Yukio chuckled, shaking his head. After, he took off his mask and contacts, revealing topaz pools.

"I was the Bro. Hey there, Cheese Tits~"

Rin laughed then took off his ears and contacts, revealing his azure orbs.

"I was piggy~ Yee~ I'm pumped! Also, I had written the notes."

Kin and Kir's jaws were on the ground, shocked, "Wow, nice role play, guys."

Everyone smiled, "Thank you. Happy Halloween to you guys again, hope you had fun in this Old Dormitory~"

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween/All Hallows'/Saints' Eve to everyone~ hope you all have a great time trick-or-treating or whatever you guys do~ I hope you liked this one-shot too!

Bro, Stephano, Mr. Chair, Piggy, BARRELS (Fuckin' bastards xD) belong to Pewdiepie (look him up on Youtube if you don't know him)

Sadly, I don't know who created Amnesia xD

Mitzi belongs to Cat-Tastic-Luv

Ryuki, Yuuno and Kir belong to me

Kimi and Kin belong to KiloHoku92

Yukio, Rin, Mephisto and Amaimon belong to Kazue Kato


End file.
